Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: [ [1 ]] Kittypets: * Max - tanish-gray tabby tom cat with a target symbol on his head and bright yellow eyes. Rper:Cindz *'Shelly': A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Snowy': a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Cookie': (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Flame': white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Taima': A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *'Lily': a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Echo': A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with Lilac. Roleplayed by: Rowan *'Emerald ': A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *'Faith': A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Jackpot - '''a handsom black tom with white patches and blue eyes. Stormeh *'Shine - a beautiful, plump grey and white tabby she-cat. Roleplayer: Stormeh *Cosmo: A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *Blackbird: Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ember *Hope: black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *Bramble : a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Silverwhisker *Rose : A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother '''Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine ': A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Luna': Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *'Feathers': and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *'Bear': dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *'Sapphire': a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *'Posiden '- blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Drizzle '- pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *'Autumn '- orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *'Lilac '- lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Timcanpy '- a gray, mottled tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is Silverwhisker's Kittypet. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Tanner' - a plump, tortoishell she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes, who is afriaid to go outside. She is Rowan's real-life cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *'Cloudlove -' a beautiful, glossy lon fured white she-cat with a black patch on her head and ear, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *'Rocky' - a white-and-black tom Roleplayed by: Ember *'Sylvester' - a black-and-white she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember *'Snook' - large, ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *'Sage' - gray tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by: Duck *'Cally' - Small, calico she-cat with deep, sparkling, forest-green eyes. Roleplayed by: Mossnose *'Ray' - absolutely huge, pale tortoiseshell tom, with striking blue eyes, and a blue collar with a silver bell. Roleplayed by: Firnen *'Smokey '- grey tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Ember *'Spider '- a fluffy black she-cat with white patches on her back. Roleplayed by: Snoweh '' *"'Joy"' - black she-cat with one blue eye. Roleplayed by : Ash *"'Fiske"' - Brown dappled she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by : Ash *'Sunny '- Ginger she-cat with a bulging belly, probably expecting kits, and large amber eyes. Rped by Crys *Berry - a extremly fluffy, round, berry-looking, muscular creamy colored tom with little berry sized dark blue-gray speckles, a round, very puffy creamy bob tail, a cherry red nose, large, rounded ears, and intense amber eyes. Roleplayer: Stoem *Molly- White she-cat with brown spots. She has yellow eyes, and a black tail-tip. Rper: Brightheart *Jasper- Black tom with white muzzle, feet, and belly. Has blue eyes. Rper: Brightheart *Poof- Fat brown tabby tom with a dash on his forehead. Roleplayed by: Lilyflower *Erik - Ashy blonde colored tom with shimmering hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Moss *Apple- sleek, short-furred white she-cat with bright green eyes. She wears a light blue collar, with no bell. ''Roleplayed by: Fern *Lilly- sleek siamese she-cat with silvery blue eyes. She wears a fake diamond collar. Roleplayer: Raven *Calvin- siamese tom kitten with gray eyes. Roleplayer: Raven *Hobbs- brown tabby tomkitten with brown eyes. Roleplayer: Raven Roleplay: Apple laid down on her new Twoleg's couch. She purred as the Twoleg kit stroked her chin. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'up']] 18:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Beignet sat on the fence with Ray. "Ray. Am I liked?" He mewed quietly. "Of course!" Ray scoffed. Ray looked in the neighbor's window. He saw Apple on the couch with her Housefolk's kits. "Hey, Apple! Come outside!" He called. Beignet bristled. "She won't like me at all. Everyone hates me..." He muttered. "Stop it, you." Ray purred.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 00:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Max got up feeling hungry. He looked in his bowl, it was empty. He looked to his neighbor. "Hi Beignet!" He meowed loudly. ''Cinder'' ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Beignet looked up as his named was called. He saw Max looking at him and turned away sharply. "What do I do, Ray?" He mewed. "Oh, I dunno... you could try being friendly?" He smirked.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 20:41, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Max calmly waited for a reply. [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Cloudlove looked from her den, her eyes wide with wonder. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:35, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy sighed sadly.----Lilac yawned, and tried to find Echo.Silverstar RowanXCody! 02:40, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Max sighed. "I'm never gonna get friends around here… they all know each other and I dont know a soul!" He growled. [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Drizzle yawned, her eyes shining.----Timcany gazed off into the woods.---- Lilac pricked her lavender ears. "Echo?" she called.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:10, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Snook lapped at a paw. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 23:11, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Apple jumped up to the window sill. "Nah! It's food! I don't want to worry them." She stopped a moment before jumping down. "I'll be out after! It's REAL meat this time!" [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ]][[User:Rowanflight|'''merry]] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 23:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Ray smiled. "Kay!" He called. "Snook! Wanna explore with Beignet, Echo, and I?"--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 23:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Bramble padded over to Lily, muscles rippling. he smiled. "Walk?" he asked.---- Timcanpy bounded into the woods.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure." Snook meowed, trotting over. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 23:22, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Sunny licked her heavy belly. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 23:30, December 10, 2012 (UTC) She started kitting. After a few minutes, she had given birth to Sparks, Berry, Curl, and Marble. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Shelly smiled at Sunny. "I remember when i kitted," she murmured. Drizle purred, and licked her mother's ear.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny smiled, and took her kits to her house. A twoleg picked up Sparks when he was sleeping and gently placed him in a cage. Then the twoleg put the cage in the car, where it drove away. When the car was near SpC border, the cage tumbled out, awakening Sparks and the car abandoning him. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:49, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Marble wailed. "Where is Sparks!?!? Mom, I can't find him!"-- Jack panicked. "Sunny! Sparks is gone!"-- Apple finished eating and ran outside to join Ray and the rest.[[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 22:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny widened her eyes. "What?!" She ran around, panic in her eyes. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "He's gone! Sunny, we have to find him!"-- "Mum! Mum! Were is Sparks?" Marble whimpered. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 22:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Sunny cried. "I don't know! He was with me in the morning..." ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 22:59, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Curl was bored of his kittypet life, so he decided to go around the fence protecting Twolegplace, for he was a kit. The reddish brown tabby disliked the pellet-like food his twolegs gave him, how his parents were overprotective and how his siblings didn't care about him. He just wanted some actual friends. Bbun (talk) 23:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Drizzle purred, climbing up a tree.Silverstar RowanXCody! 23:25, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Jack ran to get Curl. "No. You stay here with Marble." he mewed, concern lighting his eyes. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 23:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) "You're boring. All you do is feed us twolegs pellets, and we never get to go outside. If Sparks gets to go, why can't I?" mewed Curl. He despretely wanted to get out of Twolegplace! Bbun (talk) 23:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Jack's eyes started watering. "You're only a few days old, Curl! Your eyes shouldn't even be open! And we only do this because we love you!"-- Marble wailed and suckled, kneading Sunny's belly with her paws. [[User:Snowfern|'Snow']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I']] [[User:Mossnose33|'wish']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'you']] [[User:Moonshine78999|'a ']][[User:Rowanflight|'merry']] [[User:Stormstar 2015|'Christmas']] 21:48, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Drizzle stood on a fence, tail waving.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:38, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Sunny looked up. "Sparks should have never left!" She wailed, licking Marble. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 00:39, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Curl ignored his father's comment and kept on going. Halfway through his trip, he collasped, and was out of breath. (trying to be realistic here. should drizzle come in at this point?) Bbun (talk) 00:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Bbun (Sure) Drizzle leapt off the fence. "Are you ok?!" she mewed, nudging Curl.Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:43, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Berry bounced around happily without a care in the world. ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 01:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hobbs bounced around the yard. "I'm bored," he whined loudly. Calvin smiled. "Silly brother, you're silly!" Lilly was worried about Calvin. Once upon a Christmas...I mean, Raven 15:11, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily watched from her nest. She was still upset. It seemed as if Bramble had abondoned her. Rainy Yule time! 18:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Bramble then jumped at Lily's window with a thump. He smiled at her. (XDDD).---- Timcanpy blinked at him, eyes wide. 17:02, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Jackpot growled, staring at all the kittypets from his own home. He wanted to kill Shine, and all her stupid kits. (Evil kittypet ouo) ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 17:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Snap sat on the Twwlegs' who had taken him hostage's windowsill. "I hate it here," he hissed. Apple padded out of her Twolegs' house and walked up to Beignet, nuzzling his chin. "Hey." she purred. 07:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet jumped back, surprise lighting up his eyes. "H-hey, Apple," he mewed to the white she-cat. "Wanna come to my favorite spot? I have something I've been meaning to tell you..." Appple whispered. 07:16, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet looked around, surprised and worried. He shook his head and slid out a single claw. He stabbed himself in the toe. "Quit it," he whispered, too quiet for Apple to hear. "Sure," he mewed. Apple led him to a damp cove in the woods behind her house. "This is where I come to ponder many things..." Apple meowed wistfully. She looked Beignet in the eyes. "I've thought about many things here. Future mate, future kits..." She put her paw on Beignet's paw. "I have been meaning to tell you this for a while, Beignet. I love you, Beignet." Apple mewed. 07:25, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet's yellow-green eyes widened. He looked Apple in the eye. "I-I like-y-you too. I was always just... Just too shy to say it," mewed the brown and white Tom. "Beignet, will you be my mate?" Apple purred, nuzzling him. 07:32, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Beignet smiled for the first time in a long time. "Yes. Yes I will," he mewed, nuzzling her back. ~CH Drizzle gazed around, eyes shining. 19:43, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Snook lapped at his paw, looking around occasionally. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?''']] 19:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans